Thank You
by Ren Uzumaki
Summary: Una pequeña historia! Los haré llorar! No es verdad,,espero que les guste,continuare con las otras historias! lo Prometo!


Thank You

Eh llegado con otra historia! AcexLaw Espero que les guste.  
Personajes pertenecientes a Oda.

Esta la historia de dos chicos, ambos de distintas familias, nunca pensaron que conocerse haría un cambio total en sus vidas. Un Chico llamado Portagas D. Ace, hijo de Portagas D. Rose y Gold D. Roger. Su padre fue asesinado por la familia de Trafalgar D. Law y este quiso cobrar venganza con la familia de Trafalgar. La historia comienza después de 2 años de la muerte del padre de Ace….

Ace se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su casa, él ya tenía planeado todo para su venganza contra la familia de Trafalgar, solo faltaba que la víctima llegara. El plan era simple, después de unos minutos su víctima había llegado la primera impresión del chico fue que era más joven que él, unos dos o tres años menor.

-Así, que tú eres el famoso Trafalgar Law?- Dijo el pelinegro mostrando su sonrisa.

Solo asintió, al parecer no tenía ganas de hablar con un desconocido.

-Oye, eres muy joven para ser un empresario muy famoso- Seguía con su sonrisa, se estaba enojando ya que no le contestaba solo asentía- Bien, yo me llamo Ace, mucho gusto- dio media vuelta y lo condujo por toda la casa y hasta llegar al comedor.

Ya en el comedor, el menor se encontraba viendo una vieja fotografía de su padre.-Yo conozco a este hombre- Dijo evitando mirar al mayor.

-Ah, sí es mi padre…murió hace dos años…nunca supe la razón por la cual falleció-Estaba mintiendo, él sabía exactamente que la familia de Trafalgar había matado a su padre. No sabía la razón pero si sabía, que tenía que vengarse de eso.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿para qué me has llamado?- Dijo echando una mirada al mayor.

-Bueno solo quise conocerte, podríamos hacer muy buenos negocios- Comento poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?- Lo miro un poco, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Mira, creo que es tiempo que hablemos más serios- Tomo al menor y se lo llevo a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama y con las manos se quitó lo que sería la camisa.-No sé si sepas, que tu familia mato a mi padre, pero ¿crees que me quedare con los brazos cruzados?, No así que decidí vengarme de tu familia y ¿cómo?, Pues claro, con lo que más aman…su hijo-

-Sabía que había una razón por la cual el gran Ace haiga invitado a sus enemigos, a la persona que es parte de quienes mataron a su propio padre, si con esto te vengaras no te detendré- Dijo el menor con un tono de calma, desvió la mirada y solo se quedó acostado esperando que es comenzara.

-Bien, no me importa si gritas no me detendré ¿entendiste?- Dicho eso empezó a quitarle la ropa al chico, si se vengaría haciéndolo con él.  
Es un poco estúpido pero no podría matarlo. Él ya tenía recuerdos juntos, desde pequeños, habían vivido tantos momentos juntos, aunque no lo recordara, después de aquel accidente que sufrió la gran parte de su memoria fue perdida, nunca cumplió su sueño, de casarse con él. El fingía que no lo conocía pero lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo.  
El que no lo recordara lo ponía furioso, estaba tocando de nuevo aquel cuerpo, no se sentía nada feliz, ya que ninguno de los dos mostraba felicidad, y menos Ace, ya que el único que amo, perdió todo recuerdo de él.

Ya había terminado la noche, el menor se encontraba durmiendo a lado del mayor, se despertó y algo se le hacía tan raro, vio al pecoso no sabía el por qué estaban en la cama.  
Una gran cantidad de recuerdos llenaron la cabeza del menor, eran los recuerdos que vivió con Ace, recordó aquella promesa.

_-Law, cuando seamos mayores, Tu y yo nos casaremos!...es una promesa!_-

No pudo evitar llorar, todo el tiempo que perdió, por aquel accidente, se sentía culpable ya que el padre de Ace murió por su culpa, el dono gran parte de su sangre para que no muriera, la razón de la muerte del padre de Ace, fue por donación, quería ver a su hijo feliz con la persona que amaba.  
La pérdida de memoria, lo que paso Ace solo, seguía llorando, tomo sus cosas salió rápido de la casa del mayor, no quería verlo, no después de todo lo que sufrió.

Pasaron los días y no se daba señal de Law, ni sus padres sabían donde se encontraba. Todos lo estaban buscando, hasta que un día Ace en su habitación encontró una nota de Law.

_-Ace, eh recordado todo, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ahora tengo que confesarte algo…la razón de la muerte de tu padre, fue por mi culpa, el dono casi toda su sangre para salvarme de aquel accidente, y ahora no se si pueda cumplir tu promesa, pero si estás dispuesto a cumplir la promesa te espero mañana en donde te me declaraste a las 4:00 pm, te estaré esperando-  
_  
Ace, no podía creerlo. Llego el día, él ya estaba en aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, no quería hablar del tema de su padre, vio cómo se acercaba el menor, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

-Ace-Lo miro un momento, en serio lo amaba.

-Law, no digas nada…solo quiero estar contigo- Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero este será la última vez que nos veamos, pero quería cumplir tu promesa de casarnos- Comento, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Te contaran mañana, solo ahora hay que casarnos por favor…-Lo abrazo con fuerza.

Y así fue, ese mismo día se casaron. Al día siguiente un regalo llego para Ace, era un Gorro color blanco con manchas negras, el que usaba Law de pequeño. Y venia otra Nota de Law.

-_Ace, Gracias por dejarme formar parte de tu vida, me iré y descansare en paz sabiendo que cumpliste tu promesa, en el accidente que tuve hace años, también dijeron que moriría unos años más tarde, si estás leyendo esto es porque así fue, me voy feliz por haber amado alguien como tú, Solo me queda decirte que te amo y GRACIAS A TI fui muy feliz- _


End file.
